


Because Tomorrow You Might Be Dead

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [22]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s01e02 The Harvest, F/M, Ficlet, First Kiss, Present Tense, Seize the Moment, ambiguously referenced canon character death, beneath this fluffy exterior, series may be slow to update, some canon dialog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A First Kiss Willow and Xander might have shared in season one, if Willow had known when to seize her moment. (1 of 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Tomorrow You Might Be Dead

“ _I_ don't want you getting hurt,” Willow pleads. Xander hardly hears her. He keeps rattling on about pop quizzes and raining toads like that will somehow hide what he is thinking. From her. I doesn't. His, “maybe you should get to class,” is a mere confirmation. Contrary assurances ring hollow. He starts to walk away, in not the direction of his next class. Sunshine. Laughter. Normal hallway noises. Kids dragging feet past teachers at their doorways. The bell has rung. And Xander is walking away.

Jesse is not dead. She knows he's not but... Jesse is not Xander. Clarity. Clearer than these sunlit windows to the California sky. Willow turns from the open door, runs three steps and catches a startled Xander in her arms. Before he can protest, she has pressed her lips to his. She feels surprise and panic melt to confusion and desire. He kisses her back if only for a moment and then they are in each others arms for the second it takes to untangle.

“Wow,” Xander says at first, nothing but awe and startled joy. Then stiffening a little, confusing himself by looking for the logic, “What was that for Wil?”

Willow shrugs and turns away. Not like she needs to hide her face, she hopes. More like she'd better get to class. “Just because.”

 


End file.
